This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a modular folding table having a truss framework, a folding table top and a folding utility shelf.
Folding card tables and heavy work tables having individual legs or pairs of legs that are pivotally connected to a table top to swing down from a concealed position to lock into a set up position are well known. The portability of such tables is generally limited by the size of the table top. The lighter card table style tables are generally not strong enough or stable enough to support modern video or computer types of displays that are currently used in traveling presentations. The heavier, folding work style tables are generally quite large and heavy, making them impractical for use as a portable display table in presentations, often requiring the use of a truck for transporting video or computer display equipment and appropriate display tables. A display table offering one or more utility shelves would also be useful for providing an efficient use of space for display equipment, but conventional tables providing one or more utility shelves have also generally not been collapsible and easily portable.
In order to provide such a collapsible display table that is expandable both horizontally as well as vertically, it would be desirable to provide a modular folding table with a collapsible truss framework that supports a folding table top and a folding utility shelf to offer a larger and more efficient use of table space, and having improved strength and stability, to support relatively large, heavy equipment and displays such as video display monitors, video or film display equipment, and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs.